Non-volatile memory (NVM) is used in various devices, such as computers. NVM is a type of memory storage that can retain data even while it is not powered on. NVM may be electrically addressed or mechanically addressed. Examples of electrically addressed NVM include flash memory, EPROMs, and EEPROMs. NVM may also be one-time programmable (OTP) or multiple-times programmable (MTP). NVM being “logic-compatible” indicates that the NVM can be manufactured using an existing logic semiconductor process, without adding special steps or materials.
With scaling down of critical dimension (CD) in semiconductor processes, NVM performance becomes harder to achieve, particularly in areas of design complexity, cycle time, cost, retention, and operating margins (read, write, erase). There is a need for an NVM device that scales down well, while maintaining high performance in the above areas.